Jonathan Kincaid
After rather violently removing Dr. Blackwood from his workshop at Cine-A-Sorrow Theater (Episode 104), Special Agent Jonathan Kincaid (played by Gregory Wyatt Tinnen) seized control over the strange movie-watching operation being conducted there, at the order of The Ludivico Corporation. It is unclear what Kincaid's personal agenda is as-of-yet (assuming he has one). From his actions displayed so far, it seems his main concern is carrying out responsibilities assigned to him by The Ludivico Corporation. He introduces himself as "Special Agent Jonathan Kincaid" to Rick and 'the Bots. Whether he is exclusively a special agent for Ludivico has not officially been addressed, but it appears likely. Since removing Blackwood from power at the theater, Kincaid has become the main antagonist of ICWXP. The creators have revealed that there is a time-jump of "several years" between Episode 104 and Episode 201, so it is safe to assume that Kincaid remained at the theater for that time tormenting Rick and the 'Bots. Character Overview Kincaid is still a mysterious player in the game, but has already shown that he means business, as opposed to former antagonist, the somewhat benign Dr. Blackwood. Where as Blackwood never showed direct malice toward Rick and the 'Bots, (aside from blackmailing them into watching the films) Kincaid almost immediately physically tortures Rick. An application installed on his smartphone seems to cause aneurism-like sensations he can use to target specific people and even robots. It is unclear if it actually does cause literal aneurisms in humans, however. It is only assumption that it may because Rick complains shortly after the incident, "I'm fine... just think I had a small aneurism", but he may have merely been exaggerating. In Kincaid's dethroning of Dr. Blackwood, he is seen wielding a baton taser weapon which he uses to incapacitate his victim. Directly after the incident, a subornment's voice is heard informing Kincaid that blood has been spattered on his face, which he reacts to very casually (it is unclear where the voice originates from, but has the audio quality of a transmission, so it is safe to assume the subornment was speaking through a video communication). This also implies that Kincaid has other personnel beneath him. Functions of Cine-A-Sorrow Theater are also at Kincaid's command, evidenced when he again uses his smartphone to lower the power in the building to auxiliary-only (some lights remained on), as well as shutting down Topsy Bot 5000 and Johnny Cylon completely. Despite his malice, Kincaid does show signs of humor, referencing Family Fued as well as participating in the silliness in Host Segment 3 of Episode 104. Of particular note are Kincaid's luminescent eyes, revealed when he removes his trademark sunglasses. They are of a pale blue hue and appear very vibrant in low-light. The topic of his eyes has yet to be addressed by Rick and 'the bots or Kincaid himself, and their implications or how they came to be that way are unclear. Inspirations In interviews, it has been stated that Kincaid is a parody amalgam of other famous villians. Likely inspirations for the chracter include Agent Smith of The Matrix, Albert Wesker of Resident Evil and Marcus Hamilton of Angel. The Name Just like Dr. Harrison Blackwood's character name came from the War of the Worlds TV series (a nod to Dr. Clayton Forrester's character name on MST3K), Kincaid's name is taken from "John Kincaid" , a mercenary played by Adrian Paul on the same series.